Umineko no Naku Koro ni  50 Wörter
by kissy94
Summary: 50 Wörter - 50 Minitexte BattlerXBeato AU


1. Papier

Es war nur ein kleines fetzen Papier. Doch schon seit Stunden suchte sie nach es. Warum? Darauf stand sein erstes Liebesgeständnis an sie!

2. Kühlschrank

Treffpunkt Kühlschrank. Wann immer Beide vor ihm standen, guckten Beide mürrisch rein. Für ihn waren zu wenige Yoghurts drin, für sie zu wenig Obst und Gemüse. Doch wenn er die Erdbeeren und sie den Schokopudding sah, war der Ärger wie verflogen.

3. Mauer

Diese Mauer, in ihrer Kindheit, die ihre Häuser von einander trennte. Wie sehr sie sie doch hassten. Doch der kleine Rotschopf ließ sich davon nicht unter kriegen. Wozu gab es Werkzeug in der alten Hütte, mit dem man Löcher in Mauern hauen konnte?

4. Baum

Am Anfang war er ihr Ort, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen. Bei den nächsten Malen ihr heimlicher Treffpunkt. Nächstes Mal ihr Ort des ersten Kusses. Dann des ersten Males. Dann ihrer Hochzeit. Und dann ihr Ort der schönsten Erinnerungen an ihre Jugend. Und zu letzt konnte gemeinsam auf ihn herab sehen.

5. Buch

Während der Spiele lies sie immer wieder mal darin. Um was aber ging es, fragte sich der junge Mann irgendwann Mal. Die Neugierde war zu groß. Als er einst alleine am Tisch saß, nutzte er die Chance. Er schnappte sich das Buch und sah hinein.

Als sie ihn dabei erwischte, sah sie ihn grinsend und fragend an. Sein Blick und die Röte im Gesicht zeigten seine Verwirrtheit. Immer hin handelte das Buch darum, wie man einen Mann verführt!

6. Gänseblümchen

Irgendwann kam er in ihrer Jugend an, samt Gänseblümchen. Eine Entschuldigung für den Fleck auf ihrem neuen Kleid.

7. Motorrad

Wie lächerlich sie ihn fand, als er mit seinem ersten Motorrad vor ihrem Haus stand. Dieser Stolz, der in seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand. Einfach zu süß. Sie gab nach und stieg auf. Aber weshalb hatte er sich ein Motorrad ausgesucht? Na, es war klar, sobald man sah, wo ihre Arme, ihre Hände und ihre Oberweite waren!

8. Fernseher

Für ihre erste, gemeinsame Wohnung fehlte noch ein Fernseher. Doch welcher? Er für einen großen Plasmafernseher mit allem drum und dran, sie für einen normalen, dafür aber großen Fernseher. Aber welcher nun? Sie durfte dann das Schlafzimmer ausstatten. Beide hatten das, was sie wollten.

9. Tischtennis

Dieser kleine, runde Ball. Wie sehr der sie aufregte. Zu klein, um ihn zu treffen. Aber trotz allem ihr Lieblingsspiel. Mit so einem Mann an ihren Rücken, der sie führte!

10. Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit spielte in ihrem Leben eine große Rolle. Sie wollte nicht immer alleine sein. Da kam so ein Spiel, mit so einem Gegner, doch gerade recht!

11. Feuer

Dieses brennen auf der Haut, wie Feuer, wann immer sie sich berührten. Egal ob eine Umarmung zur Begrüßung, eine flüchtige Berührung oder während des Liebesaktes.

12. Kälte

Die Temperatur, die sie am meisten liebten. Bei welcher sonst, konnte man so schön kuscheln und dabei so viel raus holen.

13. Pferd

Das weiße Pferd, das er ihr versprochen hatte. Bis heute hatte sie es nicht gesehen. Ein Stich in ihr Herz. Wirt er ihr es mir jemals zeigen, mit ihm als Prinz?

14. Klima

Das Klima in dieser Kneipe war alles andere als angenehm. Heiß und stickig. Eine junge Frau sitzt alleine drin. Für sie machte dies jedoch nichts aus. Für den rothaarigen Mann ebenfalls nichts.

15. Duft

Alle sagten, sie roch wie jeder andere Mensch – nach nichts. Doch er wusste es seit ihrem ersten Treffen besser. Sie richte nach dem Paradies.

16. Helikopter

Zum Abschlussball kommen die Männer immer mit einer schwarzen, langen Limousine. Auf so was hätte sie sich auf gerne gefreut, doch kannte sie ihren Geliebten zu gut. Also erwartete sie etwas Außergewöhnliches und Spezielles. Ihr Instinkt trübte sie nicht – ein Helikopter. Mit einem Schulterzucken und darauf folgendem Kuss begrüßte sie ihn und stieg, mit seiner Hilfe, ein.

So war er eben!

17. Schlange

Schrecklich! Wenn es etwas gab, was er nicht mochte, dann waren es Schlagen! Alles die Schuld seines Vaters und seiner kindlichen Streiche. Also musste eine Ablenkung her, als er eine im Zoo sah. Was gibt es da besseres, als ein süßer Kuss seiner Freundin.

18. Garten

Ein Garten war für ihr Haus ein MUSS! Immerhin wollten sie Kinder die dort spielen können sollten. Also musste erst mal gearbeitet werden. Entschlossen schnappte er sich alles Nötige für die Arbeit, während das Frauchen die Aussicht genoss. So hart arbeiten hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen.

19. Netz

Ein Netz unter einem sagte immer nur eins aus: Pass auf sonst fällst du! Dessen war sich auch eine junge Frau bewusst. Auf solch einer hohen Position kann man leicht fallen – ins Netz. Nur gut, dass sie einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite hatte, der sie bestimmt fangen würde.

20. Tanz

Dieser eine Tanz hatte ihr gesamtes Leben verändert. Was wäre passiert, wenn sie bei jenem Zufallstanz jemand Anderen bekommen hätten. Nicht auszudenken wie es wäre, sich nicht zu kennen. Ihrem Seelenverwandten, ihr Leben!

21. Lüge

Sie Beide konnten es einfach nicht. Dabei war es ihre Spezialitäten. Bei ihm im Geschäftwesen und bei ihr als Abzockerin. Aber als sie ihn verführen und dann ausrauben wollte, der Plan den sie hatte, als sie ihn in der Bar traf, ging es nicht. Denn als sie sich in die Augen sahen, konnte keiner der Beiden eine Lüge auftischen.

22. Drohung

Die Drohung von seinem Vater an sie traf sie hart. Nie mehr sehen? Lieber würde sie sterben als ohne ihn zu leben! Aber er sollte enterbt werden, falls sie ihn weiterhin treffen würde. Also entschied sie sich für sein Wohl und hielt sich von ihm fern.

Das nächste Mal als sie sich trafen, sechs Monate später, war er stinksauer auf sie, warum sie auf die Drohung eingegangen sei und sich von ihm fernhielt. Nur geschockt konnte sie ihn ansehen. Ihm war die Drohung, sein Erbe zu verlieren, egal – sie war wichtiger!

23. Mantel

Wie schwer konnte es für eine Frau sein, einen einfachen Mantel auszusuchen. Sie probierte bestimmt schon den 30. an, aber es schien immer noch kein Ende zu nehmen. Der rothaarige Mann sank im Stuhl zusammen und überlegte, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, schneller zu machen. Dann viel ihm etwas ein. Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er stand samt allen Einkaufstaschen auf und trat hinter sie. Sie stand vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete sich, als sie ihren Freund hinter sich spürte und seinen plötzlichen, heißen Atem an ihrer Haut am Ohr. Zudem raute er plötzlich etwas verführerisch in ihr Ohr, was bei ihr eine Gänsehaut erzeugte. Dann war die Wahl für einen neuen Mantel schnell getroffen und er konnte sich auf zu hause freuen. Und das gleich wegen zwei Gründen.

24. Kissen

Zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester fuhr er zu seiner Tante, da sie krank war und sie sie besuchen wollten. Beide überlegten, wie sie die getrennten Tage voneinander überstehen sollten. Da kam ihr die Idee! Sie sollten einfach die Kissen tauschen.

Als Beide abends alleine in ihren Betten lagen, vermissten sie einander unbeschreibliche sehr. Doch dann zogen sie den Duft des Anderen durch das Kissen ein und sie Sehnsucht verringerte sich etwas.

25. Sand

Als Kinder waren sie oft mit ihren Eltern zusammen am Strand. Während sich die meisten fürs Wasser interessierten, waren sie Beide auf den Sand fixiert. Sie spielten Eisdiele, bauten Sandburgen und schrieben Sachen in den Sand hinein.

26. Eis

Wenn es etwas gab, was sie mochte, dann war es Eis. Er wusste ihre Lieblingssorte schon seit dem ersten Mal auswendig. Doch eines Tages fragte er sie, warum sie Eis nicht liebte. Weil sie schon was Anderes mehr liebte. Und zwar die Person, die sie mit Eis versorgte.

27. Chemie

Ihrer Beider Lieblingsfach. Warum? Er war neu an der Schule und wurde in der ersten Stunde, Chemie, der Klasse vorgestellt. Nun musste ein Platz und Partner her. Sie war allein und frei. Also setzte er sich neben sie und ab da an stimmte die Chemie einfach zwischen Beiden.

28. Schaufel

Als Kind liebte sie es, mit ihrer Schaufel Löcher in den Sand zu buddeln. Doch dann kam eines Tages ein komischer Junge und nahm sie ihr weg. Wie es für ein kleines Mädchen natürlich war, fing sie an lauthals zu heulen. Einen kurzen Moment später stand ihr rothaariger Sandkastenfreund vor ihr, breit lächelnd und mit ihrer Schaufel in der Hand.

29. Tisch

Der Tisch war zwar nie ein großes Ding, trotzdem war es ihr wichtig, ihn immer schön zu Dekorieren. Immer wieder, zu jeder Mahlzeit. Je nach Art der Mahlzeit und der Uhrzeit. Doch der werte Herr würdigte dies nicht wirklich. Nie machte er ihr ein Kompliment dafür. Also hatte sie es satt. Sie lies es einfach. Als er zum ersten Mal den undekorierten Tisch sah, hatte er nur ein kurzes, ungemütliches Gefühl im Bauch. Und in den ganzen Tagen änderte sich dies nicht. Als sie dann eines Tages zum Essen kam, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Er war dekoriert. Sie bekam nur ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Sie akzeptierte es.

30. Krähe

Für ihn war eine Krähe ein schlechtes Ohmen. Wann immer er eine sah, machte er sich sorgen. Besonders um seine Freundin. Deswegen griff er schnell nach seinem Handy und rief sie an. Nachdem sie nicht abnahm, machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Schnell packte er sich Lederjacke und Helm und fuhr zu ihr. Als er mit seinem Schlüssel in ihre Wohnung rein ging, klappte ihn sein Mund auf. Ja, eine Krähe war was Schlechtes. Doch was verstand man unter schlecht? Eine schmutzige Freundin die versucht hatte, zu kochen und versuchte, sich selbst zu verarzten?

31. Regenbogen

Als Kinder hatten Beide sich ein Ziel gesetzt. Einmal über einen Regenbogen laufen. Zwar suchten sie immer den Anfang des Regenbogens, doch fanden sie ihn nie. Und je älter sie wurden, desto weiter entfernte sich ihr Traum. Doch jetzt, wo sie zusammen auf dem Schaukelstuhl sitzen und ihren Enkeln beim Spielen zusahen, keimte der Traum in Beiden gleichzeitig wieder auf. Und sie wussten, bald würde sie gemeinsam den Regenbogen übergehen.

32. Computer

Alle sagen immer, zu viel Computer ist schlecht. Aber ohne Computer kein Internet, ohne Internet keine Internetseiten, ohne Internetseiten keine Chat und ohne Chats hätten sie sich niemals gefunden.

33. Lampe

Die Lampe an der Decke war mal wieder kaputt. Sie wollte sie freiwillig reparieren. War ja keine schwere Aufgabe. Selbst sie schaffte so was. Er freute sich. Nicht weil er nichts zu machen hatte, sondern eher die Aussicht von dort unten nach oben unter den feinen Rock der Freundin.

34. Lied

Gerade waren sie sich am Streiten, was doch ihr gemeinsames Lied, bei ihrem ersten Blick, gewesen sei. Beide wahren sich über den Tag einig, beide waren sich über den Ort einig, beide waren sich über die Zeit einig, ja sogar über die Minute. Aber was, wenn die Lieder in derselben Minute umschalten?

35. Glück

An so was wie Glück, Pech oder Schicksal glaubten Beide wenig. Sie waren sehr objektive und konservative Menschen. Aber nachdem sie sich trafen und bekannte dann meinten, was für ein Glück sie doch mit dem verschütteten Kaffee hatten, änderten sie ihre Meinung über solches Zeug

36. Katze

Eine Frau wurde oft als Katze bezeichnet, wenn sie zickig war. Doch deswegen bezeichnete er sie nie als seine Katze. Nein, sondern wegen ihrer Verschmustheit.

37. Gras

Das Gras hinter ihren Häusern damals war sehr hoch. Oftmals verliefen sie sich darin. Doch glücklicher weise waren Beide nie alleine unterwegs. Egal wo sie waren, sie fanden immer wieder zusammen.

38. Tablette

Für ihn war es das Höllenzeug. Sie machten einen Süchtig, wenn man nicht aufpasste. So auch sie damals. Nur deswegen hatte er seine größte Liebe verloren.

39. Qualle

Wie schmerzhaft so eine Qualle sein kann! Das weiß sie auch. Als sie im mehr schwamm stach sie eine. Aber ihr Ritter kam zu ihr angeschwommen und trug sie aus den Wellen hinaus ins Trockene.

40. Brücke

Unter der Brücke sah er sie zum ersten Mal. So zusammengekauert und alleine. Sie fror und sie sah so hungrig aus. Er konnte sie doch nicht alleine lassen. Also nahm er sie mit. Sie konnte ihm dankbarer nicht sein.

41. Traube

Er aß weder Gemüse noch Obst. Niemals. Wie sie das aufregte. Also überlegte sie sich was. Er mochte doch Schokolade, nicht? Also versteckte sie einfach ihr Lieblingsobst unter Schokolade. Und man sehe – er aß es. Ihre Lieblingsobstsorte. Ihre gemeinsame Lieblingsobstsorte.

42. Herbst

Verträumt sah er sie an. Wie sie so da stand. Im Herbst. In mitten all der Bäume, wie die bunten Blätter so um sie wehten. Wunderschön!

43. Zeitung

Jeden Morgen saßen sie zusammen am Frühstückstisch und teilten sich gemeinsam eine Zeitung. Immer gerecht aufgeteilt. Sie die Seiten mit dem neuesten Infos und der Politik, er sie Seiten mit dem Sport und die mit den Comics.

44. Gericht

Er war Staatsanwalt, sie Rechtsanwältin. Da war es nicht selten, dass sie sich vor Gericht gegenüber standen und ihre jeweilige Seite mit allen Mitteln verteidigten. Keine Gnade für den Anderen. Doch am Ende jedes Arbeitstages kamen sie zu hause an und lebten ihr gemeinsames Leben. Wenn sie eins konnten, dann war es privates mit der Arbeit zu trennen!

45. Kleidung

Männer und Kleidung! Er war nicht anders. Er hatte einfach keinen Geschmack. Hätte sie ihn nicht aufgehalten, wäre er Letztens mit roten Cowboystiefeln raus gegangen. Himmel, das ging doch nicht! Also musste sie mit ihm shoppen gehen, ihm die Sachen immer raus legen und darauf aufpassen, dass er keine Alleingänge machte! Männer und Kleidung – peinlich!

46. Zeit

Zeit war ein zu kurzer Faktor in ihrer Beziehung. Beide hatten immer volle Zeitpläne. Ja, sie mussten sich gegenseitig sogar Termine geben! Doch ein Tag im Jahr gehörte immer ihnen Beiden. Und dann würden sie sogar jeden Termin absagen, um gemeinsam Zeit für einander zu haben!

47. Beruf

Schon von klein auf wusste sie, was sie werden wollte – Ärztin. Doch sein beruflicher Träum war ziemlich kindisch – Superheld. Doch letzten Endes wurde er Geschäftführer. Doch für sie war er immer ihr Superheld!

48. Schmerz

Es war so Schmerzhaft. Ein Leben ohne einander konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen. Doch mussten sie es sich jetzt. Sie musste einen Mann zu Gute der Firma heiraten, er musste ins Ausland um zu Arbeiten. Ein Schmerz der nicht so einfach verging.

49. Farbe

Als Kinder spielten Beide immer gerne zusammen mit Fingerfarben. Sie liebte Farben. Sie waren so schön Bunt, genau wie ihre Kleider. Alles musste immer Bunt sein. Und immer wenn er sich wagte, einfarbig zu ihr zu kommen, wusste er, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Eine ganze Palette Farben! Das machten seine Eltern doch mit Absicht!

50. Spaß

In der Vergangenheit, in der Gegenwart und auch in der Zukunft. Solange sie beieinander waren, hatten sie immer ihren Spaß. Besonders wenn sie alleine waren als Paar.


End file.
